Un simple malentendu
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Tony se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que Pepper l'évite de la sorte. Absente au travail, évitant ses appels, pas réellement le genre de la jeune femme. Il va alors user toutes les ressources nécessaires pour savoir ce qui se trame !


_Hello ! :)_

_Me revoilà pour un petit OS situé entre Iron Man 2 et Avengers. J'en ai eu l'idée en me trouvant dans la même situation que Pepper dans cet OS… je vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^ _

_Cet écrit est un peu humoristique et exagéré mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu décalé tout en essayant (au mieux) de respecter les caractères des personnages._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis à la fin :3_

* * *

Tony Stark était inquiet. Depuis que lui et son assistante personnelle dernièrement devenue présidente de son entreprise sortaient ensembles, Pepper ne lui avait jamais posé de lapin lors de leurs rendez-vous à la villa Stark. Elle finissait le travail tard, arrivait souvent avec des dossiers plein les mains pour les finir entre deux verres de vins au grand dam de Tony, mais jamais elle ne déclinait au dernier moment, et encore moins par téléphone.

Il faisait à cet instant les 100 pas dans son atelier. Que se passait-il avec Pepper ? Avait-elle envie de rompre ? S'était-elle rendu compte qu'il ne la méritait pas ? Etait-il allé trop loin en sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient prochainement emménager ensembles lors de leur dernier rendez-vous ? Le milliardaire était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Il se décida donc à téléphoner au bureau pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, au risque de subir ses foudres si elle était en pleine réunion.

_ Jarvis ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, devant son ordinateur.

_ Oui monsieur ?

_ Appelle Pepper s'il te plaît. Sur son téléphone de boulot, ajouta-t-il en pensant qu'ainsi, elle ne verrait pas l'identité de l'appelant et ne pourrait pas raccrocher en voyant son nom.

Il fixa l'écran qui bougea et l'application d'appel s'ouvrit aussitôt.

_ Bien monsieur. Appel de mademoiselle Potts en cours.

La numérotation du téléphone résonna dans l'atelier silencieux alors qu'il attendait impatiemment qu'elle décroche. Au bout de la 8ème tonalité il passa une main dans ses cheveux, découragé, mais alors qu'il allait abandonner et raccrocher il entendit quelqu'un prendre l'appel contre toute attente.

_ Allo ? Fit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Vous n'êtes pas Pepper, fit-il, surpris.

Bravo, Tony, quel sens de l'observation… ironisa-t-il silencieusement. Il n'était décidemment pas en forme aujourd'hui, cette histoire le torturait mentalement.

_ Mademoiselle Potts n'est pas venue au bureau aujourd'hui, l'informa son interlocutrice. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

_ Peu importe, dit Tony en raccrochant, perturbé.

Pepper qui loupait le travail ? On ne parlait définitivement pas de la même personne. Encore plus inquiet qu'avant son appel, le génie se leva, faisant de nouveau les 100 pas dans son atelier.

_ Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, l'interrompit Jarvis.

Tony releva la tête.

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Vous devriez vous rendre chez Mademoiselle Potts, puisque vous êtes si inquiet à son sujet. Quoi de mieux que de vérifier par vous-même ?

Le milliardaire se stoppa dans son énième exploration en long en large et en travers de l'atelier, fronçant les sourcils. Jarvis avait raison, il connaissait l'adresse de Pepper même s'il ne s'y était jamais rendu, et il y serait en une demi-heure si il partait maintenant.

_ Merci Jarvis ! S'écria-t-il en sautant dans sa Ferrari.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la réponse de l'IA, démarrant le moteur et le faisant rugir. Tandis qu'il sortait du sous-sol à vive allure c'est avec un sourire qu'il pensa que finalement il y serait peut-être dans moins d'une demi-heure.

* * *

Exactement 17 minutes plus tard, Tony Stark garait sa Ferrari devant une petite maison éloignée des autres dans un quartier pavillonnaire. Il sortit de la voiture en regardant autour de lui. C'était un quartier tranquille, la maison était reculée et possédait un petit jardin. Cela rappelait bien Pepper, la tranquillité et la simplicité des lieux pensa-t-il en s'approchant du perron et frappant doucement à la porte. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'endosser son armure pour venir à son encontre à la vue des foudres qu'il allait recevoir de sa part. Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune directrice de Stark Industries.

_ Tony ?

Le génie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de relever les yeux et croiser ceux de Pepper.

_ Pepper ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris. Il l'avait vu la veille, cependant il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne face à lui. La jeune femme avait le teint très pâle, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son regard semblait vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je…

Il se reprit, secouant la tête en haussant les épaules, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de fleurs pour se faire pardonner de cette intrusion soudaine.

_ Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu n'es pas allée au boulot aujourd'hui et tu me fuis, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait et si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Tu sais bien que parfois je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je dis et…

Elle ouvrit totalement la porte pour poser une main sur ses lèvres.

_ Tony…

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit timidement tout en parcourant le salon du regard. La maison semblait petite mais confortable, décorée à l'image de la jeune femme comme l'extérieur le laissait penser. Les tons dominants étaient le marron et le beige, les meubles étaient en bois clair.

_ Tony ? Fit Pepper, le ramenant sur terre en le tirant de sa contemplation.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il posa son regard sur elle. Elle qui semblait si frêle à cet instant, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour cette femme de pouvoir qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par les plus grands investisseurs d'Amérique.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je faisais les 100 pas dans mon atelier en me demandant ce que je pouvais encore avoir fait pour te blesser, donc Jarvis m'a suggéré de venir te voir pour te demander des explications en face à face.

Il croisa les yeux amusés de la jeune femme, qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Tony…

_ Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe et je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai fait du mal ou même précipitée en te demandant si rapidement d'emménager avec moi.

_ Tony, je…

Il la coupa de nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer.

_ Et je sais que je peux être agaçant, ou même invivable parfois. Je te jures que je peux faire des efforts pour toi. J'ai déjà essayé ! Je peux même arrêter de faire des sous-entendus sexuels en pleine réunion pendant… Allez, 72 heures ?

Voyant son homme s'embrouiller dans ses explications sans fin, Pepper ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, laissant le milliardaire perplexe. Il la regarda, sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la faire rire. Peut-être était-ce un rire sadique annonçant un châtiment affreux ?

_ Tony, fit Pepper en secouant la tête, amusée. Tu te fais trop de films !

Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau, se demandant ce qu'elle insinuait par là.

_ La raison pour laquelle j'ai annulé notre rendez-vous de ce soir… C'est tout simplement que j'ai mes règles !

Le génie ouvrit la bouche de surprise, tombant des nues.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas non plus allée au travail ?

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre en sentant que son mal de ventre reprenait, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

_ Je prends une nouvelle pilule depuis deux semaines, et le changement de traitement hormonal a chamboulé mon cycle ce qui fait que mes premières règles sont douloureuses, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de ne pas sourire à la mine déconfite de son amant. J'étais si mal ce matin que je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon lit, et je ne pouvais pas venir chez toi de la sorte.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda Tony, embarrassé.

Ce fut au tour de Pepper d'être surprise, ne sachant que répondre.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit de venir te voir avec un bon DVD et une bouteille de vin ?

Pepper ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Tony en grand romantique, après tout il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été avec les femmes, même s'il la surprenait beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles par de petites attentions adorables. Mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde qu'il puisse proposer une chose comme cela alors qu'elle était mal en point.

_ Je… j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-elle doucement en haussant les épaules.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Pep… je sais que je ne le montre pas beaucoup parce que c'est encore nouveau pour moi tout ça, mais j'aime être avec toi quelle que soit la situation. Si je te propose de venir chez moi le soir, ce n'est pas uniquement pour qu'on fasse l'amour, quoiqu'on est plutôt bon pour ça tous les deux, mais c'est aussi pour ta simple présence. J'aime être avec toi, j'aime quand tu es trop fatiguée pour reprendre la route et que tu finis par t'assoupir contre moi devant la télévision, j'aime quand on passe des soirées à cuisiner. Enfin que j'essaye de cuisiner et que tu répares les dégâts.

Pepper esquissa un petit sourire attendri. Elle avait sous-estimé Tony, et malgré le fait que leur relation soit une première pour le milliardaire il se montrait définitivement plus attentif que ce qu'elle espérait.

_ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, souffla-t-elle simplement, ne sachant que dire de plus pour se faire pardonner.

Elle se pencha doucement, posant ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de son homme. Il lui rendit son baiser avec plus de passion, approfondissant le contact entre leurs bouches tout en caressant sa joue, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_ Et tu sais, dit-elle en se détachant de lui avec un petit sourire, j'ai des DVD pas trop mal et une bouteille au frigo…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, si vous avez des conseils et des remarques positives ou même négatives n'hésitez pas. _

_J'avais prévu de faire un Drabble, mais finalement il s'avère que c'est un peu trop long donc ça va être un petit OS ^^_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !_

_XOXO_


End file.
